


Dust to dust

by Shamelessly_Radiant



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_Radiant/pseuds/Shamelessly_Radiant
Summary: Elphaba turns Fiyero human again.





	Dust to dust

"Akelemen, akelemen namen!" She manages to gasp out, darkness blooming in her vision and as she collapses to the ground, desperately clutching the red suddenly oozing out of her abdomen and shoulder protesting from the pain; she can just make out, for barely a second, a blurr surrounding Fiyero, and green sparks flying around.

Then, there is nothing.

.

Elphaba awakes suddenly, a choking sensation threatening to overwhelm her; but as she darts up, she lets out an involuntary pain yelp, her bones seemingly on fire.

"Wha-" she manages, and then: Fiyero. Real, honest to Oz, human Fiyero. She had forgotten how handsome he used to be, how handsome he is. He presses her back down gently, muttering something that sounds worried all the while, but she pays it no mind.

Elphaba reaches up a trembling hand, ignoring the pain and touches his face. He nuzzles her hand with it, closing his eyes and emotions warm her, rising from her belly and spreading. They form tears in her eyes and she can't speak, her throat all clogged up but she feels.

His skin, warm, a stubble-- a day or two worth. She caresses his face further, reaching up to delve in bronzen curls, closing her fingers around the strands. His hands close around her face, thumbs on her jawbone. She has the most ridiculous smile on her face, she's sure of it, but he hasn't stop smiling either. And she's crying. The Wicked Witch of the West. Crying. "Fiyero," she whispers, "Fiyero." Through the ache in her throat. 

He smiles softly, laying his hand over the one on his face, the other one smoothing hair away from her face. "Elphaba." He says her name filled with wonder, as if he is discovering life and magic and everything ever. The tears keep coming, and she blinks them away impatiently, not wanting to miss a clock tick of seeing his face. 

"How are you feeling?" She asks, because his voice sounds rusty and he has dark circles beneath his eyes. 

"Oh, no you don't, Elphaba Thropp." Uh-oh, the last name. "Do you know how worried I have been? Thinks just because she has magic she can do everything, for Oz's sake. Stupid witch." He adds, muttering under his breath. 

"Hey!" She exclaims, indignant, dropping her hand from his face, but his holds tightens and he does not let go. "I'll have you know this stupid witch turned you human again." 

"Yes, and nearly killed herself in the progress!" He retorts, voice rising and it dawns on her he's really angry. "Do you know what it was like? Waking up to you lying there, blood, cuts and wounds all over you? I thought you were dead!" 

"I had cast a healing spell on myself, Fiyero. I'd be fine. I just didn't know how bad your wou--" she gasps, cutting herself off. 

Too late. His eyes flash. No matter how stupid she thought him to be in their Shiz years, he's always been quick at putting things together. She thinks that's where his wit comes from, his keen sense of humour. Normally, she loves this about him. 

But now... "my wounds?" He asks, and his voice is low and threatening, his fingers tightening further on her hand he hadn't let go yet. "Do you mean to tell me," he says, with all the air of a royal prince berating a subordinate, "that you took the wounds from the Gale Force's little torture session. My wounds? _Mine?"_

"Fiyero," she tries to reason with him. "I didn't know how bad they were. I had to cast a healing spell accordingly. You could've died--" 

"So could you, Elphaba!" He jumps up from the bed, walking up and down in their little cottage, seeming a wild animal caged. "How lovely do you think that would have been, me waking up all happy, human again, only to see your lifeless body, knowing you had died to turn me, completely unnecessarily, might I add--" 

"Completely unnecessarily?" She asks, her voice shrill. "Fiyero, I owed it--"

"-- I supposed to have done? Hmm, go prance around in a field of fucking daisies--" 

"-- least I could do, after all I've done." 

"-- think, oh well, too bad, at least I'm hum-- after all you've done?" He advances the bed again, jaw set, eyes flashing. "After all you've done? Elphaba, you saved my worthless life, that's what you did!" 

"Not true," she murmurs, "I turned you. Made you unfit for anyone else but me."  


"You didn't even know what that spell would do, back then. You saved me. Judging by _my_ wounds," the emphasis on my tells her he is not done with the issue, but he is calming down now, wetting a bandage to dep her face, "I should be dead." 

She shrugs. "Still. You're free now, Fiyero. No longer bound to..." she trails off, waving a green hand.

"Oh, Oz. This again." He rolls his eyes, a human feature she shouldn't have had restored, and grabs her hand. "Elphaba. You're not beautiful. You're radiant as the sun. Not a person could look at you for too long without being struck by your beauty. Not despite your skin, but because of it. Inside and out. I loved you when I was human, when I was a scarecrow and now that I am human again. And yes, maybe true that I'm free now to pursue someone else-- like you have been all these years--," he raises an eyebrow when she shakes her head, and she slowly closes her mouth again. He smiles, victorious and carries on, "but where on earth would I find someone better than you?"

He strokes his thumbs over her cheeks, and kisses her softly, taking care not too hurt her chapped lips and torn corners too much. "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. I'll always be around, as long as you'll have me. As long as I'm yours."

"Always. Always, Fiyero." And Ozdamnit, she's crying again, but he is here, with her, human again, and he's not going anywhere. "Is this real? Or am I only dreaming, and will I wake up alone, while you marry Glinda, the both of you having forgotten a green shadow from the past?" She asks him, like she did all those years ago. A lifetime ago. 

"If you are dreaming, so am I." He promises, "and I will make every moment last." 

His smile turns teasing. "How old are you now, Miss Elphaba? Because I don't seem a year older than .."

"Oh, shut up," she grumbles "now you'll age with me." 

"Ah, so that's why you turned me back!" He exclaims, as if he has finally figured everything out. 

She swats him, or tries to, but lets out a hiss of pain at the movement. 

"Careful," he murmurs, tucking her hand back in. "Touching me will have to wait," he adds, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Oh, shut up," she murmurs, eyes closing against her struggels. "Stay with me?"

"Always," he answers, kissing her forehead as he settles in beside her. 

"I love you." She says, giving in to sleep, snuggling into his warmth. "And I you, Elphaba." He says, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a note? <3  
> (This was supposed to be a giganic multi-chapter work, in which Elphaba figures out how to restore Fiyero and the Animal revolution plays a big part but honestly what even is time. So I decided to share this little outtake and I hope to find time to write it someday.)


End file.
